Figuring out Kurt Elizabeth Hummel
by Got2luvCCFC
Summary: When everyone else he knew stopped believing in magic, Blaine Anderson, age six, didn't. He knew things most children his age wouldn't understand. Kid!Klaine fic.
1. Angel?

Chapter 1: Angel?

When everyone else he knew stopped believing in magic, Blaine Anderson, age six, didn't. He knew things most children his age wouldn't understand.

He'd notice his mom and dad trying to make him grow up too fast. He had just learned to read and they were already trying to take away his favorite book. His Dad, Walter Anderson, would be upset when he carried around his book of fairytales. They hated it when he brought the characters in the book into what they considered "real life."

Those girls that sit on the benches, giggling, weren't princesses, but his dad always told him to treat them like they were. If they'd read the book of fairytales, they'd know that princesses were boring anyway; all they did was sit around and wait for Prince Charming to come and sweep them off their feet.

He also knew his parents didn't believe in magic either. Like the beautiful unicorn at grandma's that was so nice and let him ride on her back. Its tail would float around and knock over everything. He would be so happy with her.

Or those mean trolls that pushed him off the swing and threw sand from the sandbox in his eyes. They would call him names in their sneering, haughty voices, their faces twisted into taunting expressions.

But his parents didn't see the magic that he saw. It made him very sad; it was obviously all around them. They had to have their eyes shut tightly to not see it.

Since mom and dad didn't like his magic, though, he always kept his observations to himself.

For the most part…

He just couldn't handle it when he saw _that. _It was sitting on the swing peacefully, looking effortlessly graceful.

"Mommy! Look! Look! You've got to see!"

"What is it, sweetie?"

Blaine flinched. His mom only called him sweetie when she was in a mood; she would be mad if he said something wrong.

"Over there mom!" he pointed to the creature.

"What am I looking at sweetie?"

How could she _not_ see that beautiful creature?

"Right there, mommy! It's an angel!"

Angry hazel eyes looked at him. He hadn't done a very good job at keeping his mom happy.

"Blaine, that's not an angel. He's just a little boy, like you. You're being very childish."

He looked over at the swing set again. Whatever that was, it couldn't just be another little boy. It was small, and maybe it didn't have wings or a halo, but its skin was a heavenly porcelain color, and it had the softest looking brown hair and eyes that were a vivid blue.

He loved the creature's eyes. They seemed to change colors to fit the lighting.

Didn't his mom understand that only angels looked that pretty?

His mom shooed him away so he could go play. He took his book and pulled it close to his chest as he walked over to a tree so he could read and watch.

He got comfortable and looked for the angel. Only this time, it wasn't alone. The creature was surrounded by the ugly trolls!

"Don't worry, Angel! I'll save you from those trolls!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing his book down in the process.

He got up and raced towards his angel. One of the trolls had already pushed it down to the ground, and as quick as the wind, he disappeared.

"No!" Blaine thought. "It couldn't have gotten away _that_ quickly!" Blaine laid down where the figure was before it disappeared. He thought about angels, which caused him to think about what his dad said in church: "Angels live in a place called Heaven."

So maybe it wasn't an angel, since it was here on earth. What was it then?

He looked over to the tree where his book was. To his surprise, the creature was curled up into a ball against it. He ran over to it.

To his surprise, he heard soft cries coming from it.

"Don't cry," The curly haired boy cooed. The beautiful creature looked up and into Blaine's hazel eyes. He looked confused. Blaine noticed it was wearing fancy clothes, like the ones he wears to church. But now they were dirty and wrinkled because of those ugly trolls.

"Who are you?" It asked. Oh my gosh, it had the voice of an angel, too! All heavenly and melodious and beautiful…

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," He held out a hand for it to shake.

"Kurt Hummel." Its hand was still in his, clutched tightly as if it would disappear if Blaine loosened his grasp.

"Are you real?"

Kurt looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are to angelic to be human, so what are you?"

Kurt looked flattered but still confused.

Blaine studied Kurt's body and movements and he can to a conclusion.

"Are you a fairy?"

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon, possibly today. Again, I don't own anything in this story and it is purely fiction. Of course I don't make any money from this and if I did I would post five stories every day to get money. That would be a better job than what I have now. Anyways yeah, this is FAN**FICTION**! I don't need to be sued!

You should drop a review. I can't get enough of them and I don't get a lot. :( Cyber cookies to anyone who reviews and love my stories.


	2. Fairy?

Chapter 2: Fairy?

"Are you a fairy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's reaction to his question scared him. He pulled his hand out of Blaine's grip sharply and turned his head away from the shorter boy. He started to cry softly. He was about to get up and leave when a small hand stopped him. Then Blaine retreated again and the boy stood, making himself look taller.

"I'm not a fairy and I'm not a fag either!" He spat. Blaine looked confused.

Kurt ran to another tree across the park and sat down. He curled up and sobbed into his arms.

**Kurt's POV**

"A fairy? Seriously? Who was he to call me that horrible name? Am I that girly? "At least I look better than him" I thought meanly.

I thought Blaine would be my friend. He was so nice at first. He would've been my first friend other than my parents. Maybe I wasn't meant to have friends.

A figure appeared by my side and it was holding a large book. I sniffled.

"Go away Blaine. I thought you were different and you would be my first friend. Then you called me a fairy! I'm not a fag!" I started crying again. Blaine tried to soothe my crying by rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Kurt, I'm not sure what you mean," Blaine said tentatively, and then suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Do you mean hag?"

I looked confused again. Blaine grabbed his book and flipped through the pages.

"I thought you were a fairy because you were really pretty and your skin was really soft. I don't know why you thought I meant hag." He showed me the book and there was a really nasty looking lady with knotty hair and yellow teeth. She had ripped clothes and probably smelled bad.

I sighed; he didn't understand.

"Well, I won't call you a fairy anymore because you don't like it. I'm still wondering what you are though," he said decidedly. Then all of a sudden, he snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

I looked up to meet his eyes. They were really pretty.

"You have to be a dragon!"

My face scrunched up. The dragons I'd seen in movies were green, scaly and breathed fire; why would he think I was one of those?

He flipped through the book again and proudly showed me a picture of a dragon. I gasped and my eyes widened. It was the prettiest dragon I'd ever seen. It was white, had beautiful blue eyes, and the most breathtaking wings.

"If I'm a dragon, what are you?" I asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. He'd spent so much time thinking about what other people were that he had neglected himself.

"I'm a wizard," he finally declared proudly. "I just don't have any cool powers yet," he mumbled under his breath, as though hoping I didn't hear him.

"It's okay. They'll come soon, I just know they will. Do you think maybe dragons and wizards can go on adventures together?"

"Um, I don't know. We did today though, didn't we? I saved you from those trolls. So I guess so!"

"Yeah, you did! So now we can go on more cool adventures and fight trolls and evil people. Thanks for saving me." I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Blaine's cheeks turned a bright red color and he positively beamed in delight. "I can't wait for our next adventure, Kurt."

A/N: Awww! I love the ending. I love these boys so much. Again, I don't own anything in this story and it is purely fiction. Of course I don't make any money from this and if I did I would post five stories every day to get money. That would be a better job than what I have now. Anyways yeah, this is FAN**FICTION**! I don't need to be sued!

You should drop a review. I can't get enough of them and I don't get a lot. :( Cyber cookies to anyone who reviews and love my stories.


End file.
